This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system and then push the air back into the enclosed space after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces. Traditionally, HVAC systems have used 24VAC on/off signals to indicate which mode (e.g., first stage heating, second stage cooling, etc.) of operation is being called. In the HVAC industry today, communicating HVAC systems (e.g., ClimateTalk™, RS-Bus, etc.) provide communication between HVAC system components, but may not use legacy 24VAC signals. Some HVAC monitoring devices may be configured to receive HVAC signals to monitor activity of the HVAC system.